


2 Ladybugs

by MiraculousLB101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya knows who Marinette is, Confusion, F/M, Nino knows who Adrien is, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLB101/pseuds/MiraculousLB101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a guy from a time company gets Akumatized. He brings the last Ladybug that is Bridgette Dupain-Cheng and is Marinette's grandma.  What will happen next to Marinette's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Ladybugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This is my first story and I am not sure if you would like it, but I hope you would. I will for sure write mire stories so check some out on my account after reading this one. Hope you like and enjoy it!!

''You are fired Jerry. Get you stupid brain out of here now!'' Yelled the manager of the time company. 

"Oh another perfect victim for my dear akuma." Said Hockmoth. 

It was the end of the lesson and I packed my bag and was ready to go get lunch. Behind me I heard Alya and Marinette giggle. I turned around and said ''Hi'' and Marinette started blushing and said something '' Oh hi handsome, OMG I mean you are not handsome, oh no not like I mean you aren't handsome I just...... kill me!!" Sometimes I just wonder if I scare her or something. 

After Marinette thing, me and Nino went out to eat lunch on the school back yard where it was really nice by the trees. Marinette and Alya were still in the classroom getting their things. Then I saw something in black and had a lot of clocks on its body and watches on its hand. Just than I realized that it was a akuma.

''Hello my people I am Timmer and I will help you solve the mystery about who are spotted superhero is, Chat Noir is not important. By that I will bring back the last Ladybug before the Ladybug we have now. Watch me!''

Then he picked his hand up and there before him stood the Ladybug before my lady. I was really surprised because this Ladybug really did looking alike like the Ladybug we have now. Maybe their were related.. I don't know, but I should find out. 

Then behind me I heard a glass brake. I turned around and saw Marinette standing right beside the brokers glass and Alya by her side. "Am I going crazy or is this real?" Whispered Marinette. ''If you are seeing what I am seeing that we are both cookoo. Or it is real." Alya whispered back. 

Than Marinette started to scream and ran toward the Ladybug from the past with Alya right behind her. Ladybug turned around and her face got pace for a second before and yelled Alya's and Marinette's name and started running toward them. 

I heard Chole say something like What the heck is wrong with Alya and Marinette. I am the #1 fan of our time Ladybug and I will be the #1 fan of the past time Ladybug. They have to chance to fight with me because everybody ADORE me. 

I was going to answer her but I was stopped when Nino tugged on my shirt and I turned around to see what was going on.

Marinette was hugging the Ladybug and then Alya joined them. Ladybug started kissing their foreheads and keep on saying something like ''My little angles it is really you." And Alya would answer her with "Mrs. Dupain-Cheng you are here. I though you died 12 years ago." And Marinette would shush her and say "Gradmie Gradmie I can't believe it. It really is you!!" 

12 years ago... hmm.. I was 3 since I am 15. And Marinette and Alya were both probably 2 since they are both 14. And Gradmie. ....... Wait a second so the old Ladybug is Marinette's grandma. Shocking. SO SHOCKING!! 

But it makes sense since the old Ladybug or Marinette's grandma look like Marinette. And the old Ladybug looks like our time Ladybug. And Marinette looks like our time Ladybug. Our time Ladybug looks like the old time Ladybug and Marinette. Which could mean that Marinette and the old time Ladybug are related to our time Ladybug.

Or Marinette is Ladybug!!! I will go with this one.

 

I FOUND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!!!


End file.
